


Stars

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [34]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continual of 'Expectation'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Stars

Fresh grins boldly, he watches his younger self glitching wildly at the laughing Ink- taking off the glasses he turns to look at the heaven above, where the stars shone brightly against the black backdrop. When the rollback happened his eyesight was restored to working order.

He had rewatched himself when he was Sci Sans, when he struggles as After Sans, all the suffering of Geno, all the way to the madness of Error Sans.

And now he was Fresh- no doubt damned to be alone since no one even tried to get within an inch of him, almost like they knew he had killed the Multiverse. Yes, it was rolled back to the start however there still remains the question of what happens to him the next time.

'*...maybe i quit life?' Fresh studying the stars above with a hint of a smile, his purple SOUL eye pulse, 'or i became something else... but no. i doubt i would want that. i've had such a long life... or when the end comes. i'll just sleep.'

A glitching howl made him place the glasses back on, he glances down to find Ink hugging Error...

Fresh could not remember that happening- a slow grin appears, things can change, perhaps this time for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Sci Sans > After Sans > Geno Sans > Error Sans > Fresh Sans....
> 
> So what happened with Error becoming Fresh is the same as After becoming Geno- a new After took Geno's place, and he watches his older self all over again.
> 
> Fresh watches his other self... And loves to bug him.


End file.
